Fullmetal Alchemist & The Tesseract HIATUS
by Mr. Arbitrary Marks
Summary: My Two favorite series collide, to tell the story of how they (the characters - duh ) find out the secrets to time travel! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW! (This Series is on a hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Train Ride

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Tesseract

Prologue

Dear Brother,

Recently the chimeras and I've found a hole of burning flame coming straight from the earth's core. Within there was a huge amount of unrecognizable minerals and stone, and Fuhrer Mustang is seeing to it. I hope to see you at central!

Good Bye, Alphonse Elric

Chapter 1: Train Ride

"Ha, guess I'll see you soon too, maybe not just…"

There came a fist beside the youngest state alchemist, Edward Elric.

Ed grasped the fist and felt the hand and got the broadest information of the foil.

"So you've got automail too, chimera?" Ed grinned, "I used to have a metal arm once"

From there Ed kicked the weird man of automail, hiding his face behind the cloak.

"Are you that same bastard who I've met before I've reached central, about maybe 2 years ago?"

The man in the cloak twisted his head, leaning to the side, "Wait a sec alchemist, how the hell you know I'm a chimera, and what is a chimera?"

Ed stared at the eyes within the shadows, so then he glared at the glowing eyes and quickly flipped the hood.

"What the hell are you, I felt rough skin, that was very un-human-like when I kick the crap out of you, and you come to be half chimera? This is really weird."

The mysterious half human, half man, stepped on the edge of the train ready to jump off the rails.

"Pekoponian…"

Ed pondered a sec, "What do you mean peko…what-o-pon… you know what I mean"

"You aren't familiar with that term?" the half chimera questioned

Ed responded with a no, according to him swaying his face, left and right.

"Never mind that, where am I"

"In the 20th century, onto central"


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's Residence

**Fullmetal Alchemist &amp; The Tesseract**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. There will be some delays later on due to school work. In this chapter we will see how the Hinatas or the Sgt. Frog universe is going. Thank you for reading. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hinata's Residence

"Natsumi!" came running a girl in a fancy dress

"Oh, hi Momoka, what's wrong?"

Momoka thought for a sec, "Oh… maybe I should tell Fuyuki about this… possibly he will get all nerdy about the case and will finally ask me out and I'll finally get a romantic kiss!"

"Uh Momoka, is that your 'other side' talking?" Natsumi questioned

"Never mind that, I'm here for Fuyuki."

"Oh is this another resort to a desolate, grand island?" Natsumi recalling her spring break trip

"Pssh… no, it is because of this case… there has been an incident."

Then jumping out off the porch with the door slammed… came the 'stupid frog'.

"Did someone say a case?" Keroro got his Sherlock outfit and posed, thinking he looks sophisticated

"What are you doing with a pipe, frog don't smoke?" Natsumi exaggerated

"Oh we space frogs don't smoke, we use flavored vapor, no drugs" Keroro explained

Natsumi smirked

"So what case is th-?"

The poor frog was interrupted, technically slammed to the wall with the door knob on his face for Fuyuki went outside, slamming the door with such force.

"Did I hear a case?"

"Yes… uh Fuyuki there has been an incident…my great grandfather's family portrait is starting to fade away… it is pretty paranormal"

Fuyuki put his hand upon his chin and posed as if he was the 'thinking statue', "Hmm… so… about that… can I get a ride on your limo to your mansion?"

"Of course…" Momoka switched to 'aggressive mode', "This way I can finally kiss Fuyuki!"

Immediately the space frogs and the Hinata's went to this enormous mansion.

"Paul!"

"Huh?"

Momoka smacked her butler's head.

"Miss Momoka, what were you going to say?" Paul was rubbing his head with an ice pack

"Quickly go over the speed limit!"

"But…"

Momoka had her fist ready, and Paul agreed to go over the speed limit.

Once Paul stepped on the engine peddle, the limo zoomed to the Nishizawa Residence, there were some scratches amongst the cars of the traffic.

Paul opened the door gently, there a creek noise echoed down the halls.

"So if you look here the portrait…" Momoka noticed her great grandfather's head was missing in the picture and with her lungs enlarging; she exhaled suddenly with a loud squeal, all were startled of the sound.

"Ah!" Natsumi too noticed the portrait as she walked down the hall

"Pfft, I can make up a story that is lot scarier than this portrait… hmm?" Fuyuki analyzed the picture

Momoka squealed not because of the portrait but that she felt as if she were to be in sickness.

"Momoka!" Fuyuki held Momoka in his arms, "Momoka?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a conclusion, but this might sound weird, your family's past has been corrupted in a dimension, possibly killed…"

"What would be a good idea?" Paul asked

"Well this seems very much like 'Back to the Future' dilemma"

"Huh?"

"Remember when Michael J. Fox went to the past of his parent?"

Momoka nodded

"He faded as his parents repelled one another to come to… ya know love each other, so possibly we would need to kidnap Christopher Lloyd and steal his time machine or go all the way to L.A. and find Steven Spielsberg for answers to find the car!"

"Uh… no" Natsumi insisted

"Any way, Momaka I have another question"

"Yes Fuyuki, proceed"

"Who is who in this family portrait, first with those two, one without a head and the other, holding a wrench in her right hand?"

Momoka took time to think and whispered weakly, "The one without the head is Great Grandfather Ed Elric and the woman with the wrench is his wife, Winry Rockbell."

(To Be Continued)


End file.
